


her soundtrack was her own typing

by afangirldaydreams



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: A short Karen Page character study.





	her soundtrack was her own typing

**Author's Note:**

> a character study drabble using the characteristics/tropes workaholic and pining.

Another day at the office with the _avocados at law_.

Another night at home with the sound of her own typing as soundtrack.

She didn’t even need to look at her phone to find the number, and the people from the Chinese place already knew her order by heart. Because there was no use in trying to cook when she was deep into a challenging case.

And maybe this time she could use some extra help.

Maybe, on the off chance that he was there, keeping tabs on her, she could leave the white flowers out on her windowsill.

Hoping.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.


End file.
